psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/A Cat editing break/Slight update on my future edits
Now, you guys may have noticed that I edited quite a bit this summer, particularly in July and early August. I have been creating pages for the Overachievers, The G.A.M.E. Season 1 and occasionally creating pages for new videos from Jesse's channel. I have made two Top 10 blogs on the best and worst Psycho videos, each with over 10,000 bytes. I have made blogs giving my thoughts on [http://psychokid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TheCrazinessCat/Thoughts_on_all_Psycho_Videos_(1_-_10) all] the 50 Psycho videos, I have made a bunch of reliable edits and I went from 630 achievement points in mid-June to 2,400 in mid-August. So yeah, I have been editing a lot this summer. I've edited a lot more on this wiki this summer than I have for the Angry German Kid wiki, and I edited quite a bit on that wiki last year. Anyways, enough about that, for now. Let's get to the point of this blog. Break Yeah, after editing about a thousand times in the summer, I decided it's time for me to take a break from editing pages on this wiki. This doesn't mean I'll be dormant for a couple of months. I'll still comment on pages, blogs and threads a bit more often. Plus, I want to try and get the I made a commitment to that! badge, which is the badge you get for contributing to the wiki 100 days in a row, and it'll probably take me until mid-September to earn it. But, I may make little to no edits until around October, where I'll have a 2 week holiday, and I may not be in the chat either. The main reasons for this break is because I want to focus more on school work and all that. I'll be having prelims in January next year and then I'll be getting exams in May next year, and the exams will be pretty important parts of my life. I also want to try to fix some personal issues too. So yeah, until October, expect very little edits from me. Future Edits Update Now, in terms of future edits, I am planning on adding plots for certain pages. Something I noticed is that there are a bunch of pages in this wiki where the plots are yet to be added, even if the page has been created months or maybe even a year ago. Therefore, a load of pages are in the Article stubs category. So I decided that I want to try to add the plots in pages that still have "TBA." in the plot section. Despite that, I will say that even though I am a native English speaker, my English isn't the best out there. Just saying incase I mess up a few times. If there are any administrators/moderators that would like to give me tips into adding a plot onto a page, feel free. Adding plots is my main focus for future edits. Besides that, every future edit should be similar to the edits I've made this summer, and of course, if there are still some pages for a series like The G.A.M.E. that need to be added, I'll go ahead and do that. Final Words Before I leave, I will say that I may edit plenty of times on the 21st of August. But, if you are reading this during the 22nd of August or a bit afterwards, my break will have started. Again, I am not completely away. I'll just not be editing nearly as much as I have been and will generally be here just to post comments. So yeah, thanks for making my time here this summer as great as it was, thanks for any support given, and good luck on any of your future endeavours too. That's all I have to say here. This is TheCrazinessCat signing off and see you all later. Category:Blog posts